Gallura
Location Southern Xaria, with ports on the Veldren Ocean, bording lands are Quivera, the Veldren Ocean, Brildor, DeMekrium, Talrydam, and Doro Y’Edhel . Land Rolling grasslands known as the Loire-Drom cover to the north. To the west, the thick Butano Forest acts as the general border between Talrydam and Gallura. The dark Merg Swamps sit near the ocean to the east. Common Races Human, Assorted Other Resources Farming, livestock and cloth are some of the main resources. The Loire-Drom is superior for wine making. Rich in redwood trees, the Butano Forest could be considered a source of timber. They export livestock, fabrics, fruits and vegetables, wine, cheese, gourmet chefs, painters, and women of loose repute. Past Long ago the religion of Regle became the basis of morality and social bonding between the simple farmers of this pleasant land. With the infestation of Goblins on the west and the wandering eye of the Quiveran monarchy to the east, a strong king was needed to forge a military defense. In 221, the King actually surpassed the Cardinal as the center of power. It was brought on by the great crusade against the sub-humans. In an attempt to remove the Goblins from Gallura, the King called upon all able men to follow him into a bloody 30 year war. Since that time, there have been 6 more Crusades against the Goblin incursions, the last one ending in 491 with the Goblins pushed into Talrydam. Present His Royal Majesty, King Nerac rules Gallura with an even temper. Many say that His Most Esteemed Grace, the Cardinal Lionel X who would have Gallura return to a theocracy, offsets the king’s power. At present, Nerac’s word goes unchallenged, though he must certainly will take into consideration the wishes of the Cardinal. Capital The central stronghold of Chalons watches over and protects Gallura. This is where the King and many of the Marquis reside year round. The Cardinal, however, maintains his residence in the Mirannde Abbey to the northeast. Government The King looks out for the good of Gallura as a world power. Through it run several trade routes that must be protected by the infantry. Although the King would never usurp the powers dictated by the religion, he must at times make decisions that protect the country as a whole. The Cardinal has the right to make mandates for the public to follow, however it is ultimately the King who enforces the laws of the land. Military Both the King and the Cardinal have a small elite force of Paladins to protect them. The common men-at-arms of Gallura are considered well disciplined. There is a fierce rivalry between these groups, making a unified defense of Gallura nearly impossible: * Ordre de la Fidélité: Tracing its lines to the year 46, the Ordre is the oldest established military unit in Gallura. It is steeped in tradition and ceremony, and loyal to the Cardinal and the Church of Regle. They consider "sub-humans" as abominations fit only for slaughter. Paladins of the Ordre are known as men of almost blind piety. The symbol of the Order is the Greyhound. * Guerriers de la Couronne-Royale (more commonly called, "the Chevaliers"): This is the "regular army" of Gallura. Its knights and officers have ties to the great houses, tend to be pompous, and many prefer wine to war. However, its troops are as well-disciplined in the field as they are ill-disciplined off-duty. * Legion Royale de la Marine: Not a navy as such, but rather a group of Licensed Privateers which act as escourts to Vessels of the Guilde Nautique and act as a Coast Guard to secure Galluran waters from smuggling, piracy and intrusions from the Thieves' Isles. Each ship and Captain have their own reputation and are therefore feared, admired or despised accordingly. * The Guilde Nautique: The Guilde's primary activities include the coordination and protection of Galluran Trade over the Veldron Ocean. It was instrumental in establishing and maintaining the Legion Royale de la Marine since 491. Religion Gallura believes in two omnipotent deities surrounded by countless titans of power. Creer is considered the creator of all. His purposes are not to be explained to all nor does he seem to have any dealings with the lives of mankind. However, the other god, Regle, guides mankind to be the destined lords of Xaria. The doctrine holds magikal artifacts as the key to superiority. Primarily, the religion does not seek to conquer others, only gradually display the righteousness of its ways. There is some concern about a growing sect called the Tocard that wishes to see Regle as the only Being worshipped across Xaria. Of Interest Moutier holds a wine festival once a year, drawing crowds from throughout the world. The Artificers Guild in Couset produces some of the best magikal items. Paladins go to Lavaur Abbey for formal training and indoctrination. Woe to the prisoner sent to the Marquis of Souston’s dungeon where torture is nearly an art form. Merg Swamp houses Pont-Abbe, a mysterious chapel thought to be haunted. The legendary Fountain of Divinity is said to have been found in this country. Some say that a walled city or abbey has been constructed around this wonder of the world and a dedicated contingent of Galluran soldiers guards it. The Gallurans have a thick nasal accent and have a native language of Galluran (French. Cheese French Accent and dialogue). They tend to like gourmet food and drink. Established Orders Templars of the Sacred Chalice is an order devoted to Regle and Creer which the order of Paladins belongs to.